1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and a toner agitation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatuses of electrophotography method such as a laser printer, a thin layer of toner is formed on a developing roller by bringing a layer thickness regulating blade into pressure contact with the developing roller. An electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member is visualized as a toner image with the toner of the thin layer, and this visualized toner image is then transcribed onto a sheet.
For instance, in an image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-100501, a toner storage chamber is provided adjacent to a developing chamber where a developing roller is provided. In the toner storage chamber, an agitator (toner agitation member) for agitating the toner and supplying the toner to an opening portion that communicates with the developing chamber is provided to be rotated and driven within the toner storage chamber. This agitator has a support member made of ABS (Acrylonitrile-Butadiene-Styrene) resin and formed integrally around a rotation shaft. A flexible film formed of PET, etc., and having a thickness of 100 μm is attached at a distal end portion of the support member. When the support member is rotated and driven, the film slides on an inner wall surface of the toner storage chamber with a flexural deformation, and when the film arrives at the opening portion, the film is restored, expelling the toner through the opening portion to the developing chamber.